winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hailey
|occupation = Student at Alfea |affiliation = Alfea Hopix Club Specialists Ignis |family = |relationship = Darkar (Bonded through powers; the Phoenix Fire) |origin = Ignis |cartoon = Episode 1 |cinelume = Catherine Dos Santos |4kids = Ryan Williams-Young |nick = Summer Robins |duart = Serena L. Young-Park |italian = Diana Motta |gallery = Yes}} Hailey is the rumored crown princess of Ignis and the speculated direct cousin of Bloom and Daphne. She is one of the founding members of the Hopix Club and the current leader of the team. Personality Hailey is a brutally honest teenager with the air of someone intelligent. She seems very cold and emotionless on the exterior but under that cold-hard surface is a very sympathetic girl. She is very smart and wiser than most girls her age. At the beginning of the story she is more quiet and a loner. She is a realist and independent. Hopix Club (Story) Preseries Hailey was born to her two loving parents possibly on Ignis. She grew up in Gardenia and had a normal childhood for someone on Earth. Currently there isn't much on her childhood. Seasons |-|Season 1 = Coming soon! |-|Season 2 = Coming soon! |-|Season 3 = Coming soon! |-|Season 4 = Coming soon! |-|Season 5 = Coming soon! |-|Season 6 = Coming soon! Movies TBA! Spin-off(s) TBA! Appearance |-|Civilian = - Season 1= She wears an orange cap-sleeve T-shirt that says "Rock and Love". She wears light blue shorts and has a navy colored ribbon tied around her waist. On her left wrist she has a teal ribbon tied around it and she wears orange flip-flops. Her hair is tied back in a pony tail and she wears her signature blue glasses. - Season 2= - Season 3= - Season 4= - Season 5= - Season 6= - Spin-off(s)= }} |-|Magic Hopix = |-|Charmix = |-|Enchantix = |-|Believix = - Sophix= - Lovix= }} |-|Harmonix = |-|Sirenix = |-|Phoneixix = |-|Mythix = |-|Butterflix = |-|Tynix = Magical Abilities : Main page: Phoenix Fire Coming soon! Curiosities * Birthday: June 16 * Astrological Sign: Chimera * Favorite Food: Apple fritters and chocolate * Favorite Color: Blue * Favorite Hobby: Listening to music, relaxing, riding bikes * Ideal Boyfriend: Well... Uhm... * Best Friend: '''Cleo * '''Favorite Movies: Not sure. * Loves: Of course the things that are my favorite, music, roses. * Favorite Music: Rock * Favorite Spell: Phoenix Shower * Phobia: Spiders and puppets. Trivia * Despite being a bit cold on the outside she is actually very nice and super sympathetic. * She is an alto. * She is afraid to admit that she looks up to Tecna and Aisha/Layla. * People baring her name are said to be very successful. * Her DuArt voice actress (Serena L. Young-Park) also voices her mother in the 4Kids dub. ** Serena L. Young-Park also voices Cleo in the Nick and DuArt dubs. Category:Fairy Category:Fairies Category:21moon24 Category:Characters Category:Characters (Hopix Club Category:Hopix Club Category:Ignis Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters